


the worst person on earth

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, M/M, Oikawa is depressed, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, oikawa is lucky to have iwachan, vent fic, wrote this after a rage episode :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: Oikawa is the worst and probably the luckiest person alive right now.





	the worst person on earth

**Author's Note:**

> A vent ficlet tbh. I'm productive when I'm sad!! :-(

 

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa Tooru didn’t reply. He simply tugged at his blanket tighter, hoping to shut him out. He knew the owner of the voice without looking. Always gruff but clearly worried. _Iwa-chan._ He’s the last person Oikawa wanted to see right now.

“There you are,” Iwaizumi sighed. The bed dipped as he sat beside the brooding Oikawa. _He’s crying_. He decided. Even though he was not facing him, he could imagine his runny nose just fine. He attempted to touch his arm but retracted when he twitched anxiously.

“You don’t have to be here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, after a silence. His voice was horribly hoarse. Iwa was starting to wonder how many hours had he been crying by himself.

“I can’t just leave the captain alone, can I?” He tapped his side gently, as if wordlessly asking him to face him. Oikawa reluctantly followed: he sat up, his upper half finally free from his favorite (alien) blanket.

“You should. Leave me for a few days, I mean. I’m tired, Iwa-chan. I’ll see you at school,” Oikawa sounded so unsure, as if he didn’t really know if he was going to see Iwaizumi ever again. He tried to flash him a smile, one that was so perfect that no one would really notice that it was fake. But Iwaizumi grew up with him. He knew him just as well as he knew himself.

“You think I’m going to let you slack off?” Iwaizumi frowned. “Not on my watch, Trashykawa.”

“You’re as harsh as ever, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed weakly. “This is exactly why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“And now you’re bringing my love life into the topic?” He scowled. “Who do you think wastes eighty-five percent of my time, you bag of dicks.”

“No one asked you to take care of me.”

“And I’m not going to stop now,” Iwaizumi said this nonchalantly but his words were strong enough for Oikawa to pause to look at his best friend. His favorite face. His favorite person. His favorite everything.

He let Oikawa encage him in a hug. His smell immediately wafted into Iwaizumi’s nose and he unconsciously went closer to have more of his scent. They stayed like that for a while, just silently enjoying each other’s warmth. Oikawa’s weight was pressed on him but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind.

“Aren’t you tired, Iwa-chan? I’m the worst person on Earth,” He mumbled calmly. There were a few tears that escaped his eyes which were unseen by the other.

“Yeah, you’re noisy, weird, fixated and possessive. Glad you’re self-aware,” Oikawa grumbled and Iwaizumi laughed in reply. “But no, Oikawa. I am not tired of fending off your self-aggrandizing jokes.”

Oikawa laughed. He was starting to think that he was probably the luckiest person alive right now.

“I feel better,” I love you.

“Let's watch _Amazing Aliens 3_ , Iwa-chan!”

From a distance, Oikawa’s neighbors could hear indistinct protests from a certain raven head.


End file.
